50 Ways to say 'I Love You'
by thebestIcan
Summary: 50 sentences based on prompts involving our favorite redhead swordsman and streetfighter. M for adult situations.


Two in twenty-four hours, I'm amazed with myself. This is a series of prompts I've seen being shuffled around from story to story, and I finally decided to give it a go. My favorite Rurouni Kenshin couple, SanoxKen.

* * *

><p><strong>Motion:<strong>Sano blinked in stunned awe, noting how every motion Kenshin made, from downing a foe to hanging the laundry, was filled with power and grace.

**Cool:**Kenshin hissed as the cool slickness of the ice in Sano's hand slid lower down his bare stomach.

**Young:**"I was younger than you the first time I killed," and Sano can see the regret in his eyes as Kenshin warns of what rushed decisions and poorly-made plans can bring.

**Last:**Sano takes the small bowl left on the tray, and despite his protests, piles more rice inside, muttering that Kenshin needs to stop thinking about himself last.

**Wrong:** "If you thought that I was done with you," Sano rasps as he licks the redhead's ear, making him whimper, "you thought wrong."

**Gentle:**Kenshin bites back a laugh as Sano picks up the kitten, a moment rarely seen when he breaks the street-fighter act and lets his hands be gentle.

**One:**Sano was left staring up at the swordsman from the ground, beaten by one stroke of the sakabato.

**Thousand:**"I don't care about the thousand men the legends say you killed,' Sano whispers, catching the tears that streaked Kenshin's face, "I care about the thousands of lives we know you've saved!"

**King:**Sano grinned and puffed his chest out, arm hanging around Kenshin's shoulders, and looking like as long as the swordsman was near, he was happy as a king.

**Learn:**Kenshin sighs, watching as Sano drops the sakabato, curses as he dips to pick it back up and get back into position, knowing that he should have said 'no' when Sano hinted that he wanted to learn.

**Blur:**All he has to do is look into those violet eyes and everything else becomes a blur.

**Wait:**Sano's patience is always tested as he watches Kenshin arch his back below him with a moan, and pressing his hand lower, decides that he doesn't want to wait anymore.

**Change:**"Why are you so afraid of change," Kenshin half shouts as Sano sighs and walks away, leaving the older man with an ache in his chest.

**Command:**Kenshin sits in his room, hugging his knees to his chest, tears stinging his eyes as he thinks of Sano's command that day; "don't come back here."

**Hold:**Sano is restless, clenching and unclenching his fists, shaking his arms out, and frustrated when he realizes that the reason is because Kenshin isn't there to hold.

**Need:**"I'm sorry," Sano whispers, pressing his lips hard against Kenshin's and making him sigh, "I didn't know you were everything I need."

**Vision:**Sano could never sneak anything past Kenshin, knowing full well that he was a terrible liar, though blaming it on Kenshin's impeccable vision.

**Attention:**It made Sano flush with jealousy to see that by simply walking down the street, his crimson hair swaying and bright eyes dancing, Kenshin attracted far too much 'attention.'

**Soul:**As the two moved together in the dark, they whispered promises to one another, loving each other body, heart and soul.

**Picture:**"No, Sano, give it back," Kenshin whined as he grabbed at the tintype held out of reach, blushing at the goofy smile he'd worn when he hadn't wanted his picture taken in the first place.

**Fool:**"Don't you dare," Sano says, watching as Kenshin's 'rurouni' smile fades as he realizes he's been caught, "I know you're not the fool you make out to be."

**Mad:**Kenshin bursts out laughing as Sano jerks awake after sleeping off a drinking binge, hair sticking up more like a mad rooster than ever.

**Child:**"'Shinta…' I was a small child the last I went by that name,' the redhead whispers sadly and Sano could almost see the weight slump his shoulders.

**Now:** Sano pushes Kenshin up against the shoji, slipping the gi off his shoulder and growling into his neck in a way that has him shiver, "my room. Now."

**Shadow:**As Sano and Kenshin kissed, teeth nipping and hands roaming along their naked forms, they were completely unaware of the shadow slowly creeping along the shoji, watching their embrace.

**Goodbye:**Kenshin waves and shouts a quick 'goodbye' over his shoulder, making Sano grimace at the thought of something so ominous, even for just going to the market, and shouts back "not goodbye, see you later!"

**Hide:**Kenshin adjusts the collar of his hakama-shita, wondering if he should go as far as borrowing some concealing powder from Megumi to hide the hickey from Miss Kaoru.

**Fortune:**Sano shouts in glee and pulls the small fortune of winnings towards himself, watching his friends shake their heads and he leans down to kiss his 'good luck charm.'

**Safe:**In the middle of the night, Sano worries only a little as Kenshin wraps his arms tight around him, face tucked into his chest, all the while muttering 'safe with him' in his sleep.

**Ghost: **When Kenshin woke up after the battle with Shishio, he looked so pale and weak that Sano could have sworn that he was a ghost, and had to reach out and touch him to make sure he wouldn't fade away.

**Book:** Sano frowned as he opened up the tattered copy of _Tales of Genji_that Kenshin kept tucked in his dresser, shocked it wasn't in Japanese and thinking 'what good is a book if you can't even read it?'

**Eye:**It was when the battle became life or death and instincts took over that Sano was the only one brave enough to look Battousai in the eye.

**Never:**"Promise me," Sano begged, gripping Kenshin's arms firmly and biting back tears, "that you will never leave me again!"

**Sing:**Kenshin hides the sake bottle and covers his ears, suddenly remembering why it's a bad idea to encourage Sano to drink and sing.

**Sudden:**Sano gasps at his sudden realization, staring at the redhead across the yard, that maybe his feelings for his best friend are more than just 'friendly.'

**Stop:**"Ple-ease Sano, don't stop," scared hands raise above his head as he moans, hips snapping up and all Sano can think is that he had no intention of doing so.

**Time:**As summer turned to fall, then to winter and back to spring, the inhabitants of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo realized that the bond between the swordsman and the street-fighter wasn't going to fade any time soon.

**Wash:**"I think we're going to need to get you out of those wet clothes;' Kenshin blushed as Sano's arms wrapped around him from behind, amazed that he could make even washing the laundry sound dirty.

**Torn:**Kenshin bites his lip as he watches Megumi sit Sano down, pressing dressings into the gashes along his flesh and tossing the torn 'aku' jacket to the side.

**History:**'The Hitokiri Battousai,' 'Master of Hiten Mitserugi-Ryu,' 'Shadow Assassin;' history gave him many names, but to Sano he was just Kenshin.

**Power:**It frightened him a bit despite his speed, his balanced center, his gymnastic abilities and his small though deceptively strong body, Sano could strip him of all power with just a brush of his fingertips.

**Brother:**Sano swells with pride to see that Kenshin bites his thumb with nerves and a bit of jealousy, even though he insists that Katsu is like a brother.

**God:**The hardest part of believing in a god was knowing that whatever good he could do, Kenshin could never quite do enough to know that his sins would be forgiven.

**Wall:**"You have a favourite wall," Katsu cried in shock, Sano laughing and Kenshin blushing as they discussed the places the two would sneak off for secret rendezvous.

**Naked:**"You're beautiful;" Kenshin blinked and tried to cover his naked, scarred form the best he could, certain that Sano couldn't possibly be talking about him.

**Drive:** Sano glanced at the gate, bouncing his knee and wringing his hands as he waited for his return, knowing that if it didn't come soon it would drive him crazy.

**Harm:**As Kenshin was lowered unconscious down onto the examining table, Megumi prodding this wound and that, Sano knew that despite his abilities, each match did Kenshin more harm than his opponent.

**Precious:**He didn't give a second thought to it as he handed the sakabato to Sano, confident that if there was anyone he could trust with such a precious thing to him, it was this man.

**Hunger:**"I don't want plum," Sano purred into crimson hair, pulling the fruit away from Kenshin's lips, earning a giggle that only fuelled a very different kind of hunger.

**Believe:** "Believe me, we'll be happy;" Kenshin stared wide-eyed at Sano's rather sudden and chipper outburst, smiling as the younger man nodded and continued, "we'll spend the rest of our lives together!"


End file.
